U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,034 B1 issued to Beach et al. and assigned to Schulmerich Carillons Inc., the assignee of the present application, discloses an electronic tone generation system in which instruments in the form of portable handheld wireless transmitters are provided to a number of players to form a choir. Activation of the transmitters by the players send signals to a single receiver that communicates with a single tone generator to produce audible sounds. Thus, the players functioning in concert can produce a musical presentation.
One embodiment of a handheld wireless transmitter, or baton, disclosed by the Beach patent has an inertia switch configured to cause the transmitter to transmit upon rapid movement of the transmitter by the player. Thus, the batons and system can be used by a group to produce music in a fashion similar to that of a handbell choir.
Although the electronic tone generation system and handheld wireless transmitters (ie., batons) disclosed in the above cited patent may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there remains a need for an improved baton and electronic tone generation system. For example, the batons should be prevented from transmitting signals as a result of incidental movement of the baton, and the sensors, or inertia switches, used in the batons should provide silent operation and be safe for use in the intended environment. For instance, the switches should not contain dangerous substances, such as mercury, or produce clicking noises when operated, such as produced by mechanical tilt or ball switches and the like. In addition, communication should occur between the batons and the receiver in a manner providing quick response times and without interference. Further, other improvements should be provided so that the system is reliable and user-friendly and permits numerous options with respect to voice selection, volume, pre-set storage and recall of various parameters, battery recharging, and the like.